


Jeff Route

by LlamaStories



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, dumb, pretty much everyone in asagao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaStories/pseuds/LlamaStories
Summary: What if Hana, protagonist of Asagao Academy, goes with Jeff instead of the boys from the normal boots club?yesh i know this has been done before but idc





	Jeff Route

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on an flipping iPad, so expect a few typo's here and there. Also, English is not really a language i grew up with, i originally was raised in the Netherlands. So, yeah, a few english mistakes will be there aswell. Anyways, enjoy this cringey pile of poop.

Hana knew it. None of the boys of the popular Normal Boots club appealed to her. Shane was too, well, rude, PBG looked at her in that ever so weird way, Jirard was too cheery, and so on. It was that one guy that she liked. One, of the rival club of Normal Boots. That guy with the charming hair, goofy laugh and the guy with cheekbones like no tomorrow. Jeff. She wanted to go to the flower festival with him really bad. But will he accept her offer?

Jeff was practicing soccer with his buddy PBG, when Hana ran up to the bleachers. PBG walked up to her. "Hey Hana, what brings you here?" Hana blushed. "I-I came here to see J-Jeff..." "Uh, okay? I'll go get him." PBG said, with a pained expression. He ran up to Jeff, who just scored. "Yeah! Oh, hey, Peebs, what's up?" PBG pointed to Hana. "She wants to talk to you." Jeff ran towards Hana. "Hey, Hana! What's up? Hana tried to hide her red cheeks, but she failed. "So, you know that the flower festival is coming up..." "Yeah, what about it? Do you want to go with PBG?" Hana shook her head. "I, uh, w-want to go with you..." Jeff stared at her for a while, cheeks bright red. He looked at PBG, who was looking towards them in a pained expression. "I guess, if you want to go with me, you could." Hana smiled up at him. Those cheekbones, though! "Okay, see you tomorrow!" Hana said, and she walked to Primrose. Man, was she happy.

Jeff walked towards PBG, who looked at him in a sad, yet angry way. "Jeff, you know i love her. And you still are going with her?" "But, PB-" PBG walked off, to Bluebell. Jeff wanted to follow him, but he would probably only make it worse.


End file.
